You need to like EXIST OR SOMETHING!
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: All Audrey did was try to take Nikki to Lusties for an exclusive party, but was met with nothing but anger and tantrums. Friends help friends make more friends right? So what's with the attitude? Audrey x Nikki, light yuri, clean except for language! Don't like yuri? Don't read! (Also my first yuri story, so feel free to review and send feedback)


**First Huniepop fanfiction!**

 **It's not sexual though, I can't write girl on girl without feeling awkward. It's more feels based.**

 **Sadly the thing about Huniepop is that while it's my favorite dating sim in a really long time, it doesn't have much story to it other than you as the player getting laid. I would've loved to see more story and learn how each girl knows the other girls you meet in game and more about each girl's backstory (especially Tiffany and Jessie for me). So I'm mostly improving some of the details, making educated guesses and making up their backstories… Yeah… The Huniepop Art Collection DLC is supposed to reveal slightly more backstory, but I do not own it on Steam or any other form. So I'm kind of going off my own instincts with their personas here.**

 **And thus I present to you:**

 **You need to like… EXIST OR SOMETHING!**

"GET OUT OF THAT ROOM YOU BLUE-HAIRED BITCH!" Pounding on the door like The Hulk, Audrey was trying to get Nikki out of her room for the fourth time this week to go clubbing at Lusties. She has gotten dolled up for the occasion, dying her hair redder than red velvet cheesecake, forgoing the white tips she had previously. Tonight was different from her normal clubbing adventures though, as an exclusive party was being held at the club and she wasn't going to miss it for anything.

In contrast, her blue-haired friend Nikki was being anti-social this particular week, which annoyed the living crap out of Audrey.

Nikki was hiding under the blankets in her room, feeling highly anxious and wanted nothing to do with the party-crazed redhead. She tried to ignore her so called 'friend' as much as possible but the banging on her door was becoming enough to make the hinges squeak.

"NIKKI, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM! DON'T YOU WANT FRIENDS?! DON'T YOU WANT TO BE NOTICED?!" Audrey panted, arm now sore from hitting the door so furiously. "Either you open the door, or I force my way in there and drag you out!"

"GO AWAY!"

Audrey took a bobby pin out of her hair and decided that picking the lock on the door was better and safer. She didn't want to ruin her manicure after all. Why she didn't think about this before boggled her, but she didn't care. Picking the lock (as she learned how to do in her high school days) was simple and as soon as she swung the door open she found Nikki hiding under her boring blue bed sheets like a coward.

"For crying out loud! I've been waiting for this party to happen all god damn month and you're hiding in your room like a baby?! COME ON NIKKI, MY LIFE DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU! I CAN'T CONSTANTLY BE YOUR BABY SITTER!"

Grabbing the sheet and pulling it off her blue-haired friend, Audrey saw that Nikki looked somewhat ready to go out but lacked any make up and her hair was a knotted mess. She'd dealt with Nikki like this before, usually dragging her out of the house (sometimes barefoot) and doing her hair in a taxi and giving her a pair of slippers she carried in her bag for when wearing heels got annoying. Audrey considered herself generous that way naturally! But this time it looked as though Nikki made somewhat of an effort to get dressed, wearing a new and fluffy looking beige cream dress Audrey hadn't seen her wear before, not had she seen it in any of the many, many, boutiques and designer stores she's ever been to. It looked fancy, but she knew Nikki wouldn't spend any ridiculous amount of money on a dress as cute and beautiful as this one. The shoes Nikki was wearing weren't much in comparison, just some plain cobalt blue flats she probably wore since high school.

"GAWD, you can be such a baby. You're already dressed but your hair is a wreck and you're hiding in your room when you should be going outside! Do you think you'll make friends by hiding inside all day?" Audrey's voice softened somewhat as all she had to do this time was drag Nikki out, comb her hair and go to the party as planned. "I'll comb your hair in the car. LET'S GO."

"I'm not going…" Nikki lay in bed, persistent on not going to another one of Audrey's parties. "We're not even old enough to drink and all your stupid friends ever do is drink, do drugs and fuck all the time. There are never any interesting people there. Why do you always drag me out?!"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T JUST STAY IN YOUR ROOM ALL DAY!"

"What if I want to?"

And as soon as Audrey's voice began to soften, she began yelling again, grabbing Nikki by the wrist and digging her manicure into her veins. "COME ON, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS DOING THIS TO ME?! I'M TAKING PITY ON YOU BY INVITING YOU OUT AND ALL YOU DO IS COMPLAIN AND STAY HOME! IT'S A PERFECT NIGHT FOR GOING OUT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A LOSER?!"

Breaking free of Audrey's grip but scratching her wrist in the process, Nikki got back in bed. "Why are you always forcing me to go out? I hate going to those stupid clubs and parties of yours! Everyone there is a douchebag! You're not helping me make friends at all, you're introducing me to weirdoes just trying to drug me up and get in my pants! What's wrong with you?!"

"At least my friends have lives!"

"Your so-called 'friends' are all gonna end up homeless or relapsing in rehab!"

"Look here bitch, either we go now and enjoy the party or I fucking LEAVE you here to die alone!"

"I'd rather die alone than go anywhere with you! You're not really my friend! You're just being a bitch!"

Normally at this point Audrey would let any other girl end up in the hospital from a brutal smack-down complete with black eyes and hair pulling but not Nikki. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to hurt Nikki like that. She could tell Nikki was a nobody without her, where-as Audrey was always the popular girl in any school and could always be picked out of a crowd and be remembered as a fun-loving individual. Nikki was the exact opposite as no one seemed to notice her at all. She was the type to be a victim, not the type to be successful or noticed by anyone. But high school is a weird place, bringing the most unlikely people together. No one even noticed Nikki's existence, but just as high school would have it, the teachers would always separate Audrey from her more gossipy friends and sit her down next to Nikki, who didn't want to be bothered by anybody yet was always called a good student by teachers and faculty. These idiot teachers likely thought Nikki's 'good example' would rub off on Audrey or change her ways, but quite the opposite. After each class she'd go back to gossiping with her popular friends.

Nikki was still there though. Audrey noticed her existence. She noticed her blue hair and glasses, how she always wore boring and flat colors, how no one seemed to be friends with her. Despite the fact they were total opposites, that they were years and classes apart, only Audrey seemed to pay attention to her, even if only in little ways.

Nikki's hair was always that shade of blue that looked like the clear blue sky on a cloudy and boring day and looked like the ocean when it was warm and clear outside, but it was a color that wouldn't suit Audrey at all. From that point on, she died her hair multiple times over, various colors in a multitude of combinations, trying to find something that would work on her. But styles always changed… People changed… The parties changed… Nikki always seemed constant despite that however, likely the reason why no one else but Audrey noticed her.

Audrey mulled these thoughts over and sighed. "Okay… You're not coming with me… It's a shame you have to waste such a pretty outfit and such a nice night here all by yourself. What do you ever accomplish by staying inside? Play video games? Another level of Mario or Zelda? More Smash Brawls and Metros? "

Shocked that not only by the fact Audrey got some videogame names right yet messed up 'Smash Bros.' and 'Metroid.', but also by the fact that Audrey wasn't going into mega-bitch mode and chewing her up and throwing her out the window all for the sake of going to a nightclub. Nikki looked down at her dress in silence.

"Ya know, I think I'm almost jealous of you… I spent thousands of dollars importing this cute dress from a Japanese clothing line and yet you look good without even trying it. Knowing you, you probably bought that where you buy your Nintendo games. Heh…" She sat on the bed next to Nikki. "I don't know why you hate other people. There are so many people in the world who want to meet you but you're always so pessimistic and you always want to stay home. You ever wonder why you never made any friends?"

"Don't talk like that. Everyone in high school was a bitch or utterly ignored me! Every time I tried to be friendly, I was ignored, shunned or bullied by the same people I tried to make friends with!"

"But everyone thinks you're so nice and has nothing but good things to say about you…"

"THAT'S ALL I'M EVER REMEMBERED AS! PEOPLE ONLY REMEMBER ME AS THE 'NICE GIRL' BUT THEY NEVER BOTHERED TO TRY GETTING TO KNOW ME! THEY NEVER TRIED BEING MY FRIEND, JUST TALKED BEHIND MY BACK OR COMPLETELY IGNORED ME!"

"Maybe that's because you didn't let them get to know you! Maybe that's because you were never in school! Have you ever considered that?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SCHOOL! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION AUDREY! I'M DONE!" Nikki got up but had Audrey catch her before she could exit the room. "LET GO OF ME BITCH!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO! YOU CAN'T BE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"

"AND WHY NOT? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO FORCE ME TO SURROUND MYSELF WITH PEOPLE WHO OBVIOUSLY DON'T LIKE ME OR CARE ABOUT ME?!"

Audrey slammed her friend against the wood doors of a built-in closet and pinned her down. "BECAUSE I CARE! AND BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO EXIST!"

The words seemed to echo in the room before the silence fell heavy and the two girls remained in a strange stand-off with one another. Extrovert vs. Introvert. Party girl vs. Geek girl. High school long ended but so many memories and so much harsh stigma still clung to them whether they liked it or not. The silence broke down with an action and a whimpering voice as Nikki's glasses failed to hide the tears in her eyes and she hugged Audrey weakly in defeat.

"Why is it that you're the only one who ever noticed me? You're a terrible person… You're not even a friend, you're just a bully…"

Audrey didn't move from that spot, not pushing Nikki off or hugging her immediately, just letting her say her piece. She could understand what Nikki was saying in a way. After all, why do you think Mean Girls is such a popular movie? Why is Pretty Little Liars such a popular book and TV show? Why does Barbie get so much hate and so much love at the same time?

It's always the pretty girls who get noticed, leaving the shy girls in the dust. Cursed to get sloppy seconds at best and bread crumbs at worst. Fated to be the girls who consider the likes eating disorders and suicide because they can't fit in without changing for the worst…

"No one cares about me. No one's ever noticed me so it's a waste of time trying to get me to go out. Those people are all douchebags anyway. They're the scum of the earth!"

At this point Audrey finally hugged Nikki back. "If absolutely no one noticed you, I wouldn't always be there offering you those invitations and doing your hair when it's a mess… And I wouldn't be here right now…"

More silence filled the room, but Audrey was able to gently guide Nikki back into bed as she went to close the door. Only after locking the door did Audrey pick up the sheets she tossed on the floor and join Nikki in bed, covering them both up.

"If you want to stay inside that's fine… But you need to go out more. You just need to show the world you exist. If they wanna give you problems, you give them hell just by being there when they don't want you around." Audrey looked up at the ceiling, put her arms around her head and took a deep breath. "On the other hand this bed is really comfy… I might fall asleep if I'm drunk enough!"

' _And if you were drunk I'd make you sleep on the floor_!' Nikki wanted to say but prevented herself due to her weakness. She knew she was defeated this once. But instead of being dragged off to a party she knew she wasn't going to like, Audrey seemed to surrender herself to staying in her bedroom and lying down in the same bed with her.

"Hey, that TV is pretty close… If those game controller wires stretch far enough, maybe we can play one of your games from here? You got any good party games?"

Nikki hesitated to answer that one as most of her 'party' games she played on her own… "Well… Smash Bros. is a decent party game… I have everything from the original to Melee, Brawl and I have the 3DS version coming in the mail… Hopefully by tomorrow I can play it… The Wii U version is in the living room. But you seem like the type who hates games…"

Audrey got up from the bed, trying to figure out how Nikki's CRT TV worked. The thing looked like it must've weighed 2 tons and was nothing like the big wall-mounted flat screen at Audrey's place. "Where's the source button on this remote control?!"

"Dummy… Just press channel up or down on the TV itself…" Nikki thought how much of an idiot Audrey was for not even knowing that much. "Why do you wanna stay here and play games anyway? What about your stupid party?"

"Fuck that, it's just the same band playing there that I saw last time. Might as well stay here. Besides…" Audrey managed to get the TV to turn on before turning around to Nikki and saying. "Consider this as my way of acknowledging your existence…"

 **YURI ONESHOT END!**

 **This brought back a few negative feelings for me when writing for Nikki, but I hope you enjoyed regardless! I might actually write another one of these! So if you liked it, please review and tell me how you feel about it and leave any feedback, especially if you know something I don't know regarding Huniepop that I don't.**


End file.
